1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus has been marketed, such as a printer or a copying machine, which is capable of executing binding processing such as stapling processing on document data being edited on an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), and which is capable of instructing printing of a plurality of copies of a printed sheet bundle.
In addition, a document processing system has been marketed, which is capable of not only designating whether to execute stapling processing on the entire print job but also designating a range of chapters or pages to be stapled of a printing target document. In the above-described system, a user can issue a designation of a partial stapling instruction for instructing whether to execute stapling on each chapter, of a plurality of portions (chapters or pages) of document data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-91380 discusses a system including a printing processing apparatus that generates print data according to a partial stapling instruction designated by a user and executes stapling according to the print data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-91380 further discusses a method for designating partial stapling processing and a method for causing a printing processing apparatus to execute partial stapling.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-194667 discusses a method for improving the visibility when setting a hierarchical structure. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-192248 discusses a method, in a document processing system that processes a document having a hierarchical structure including a plurality of chapters, for improving the operability of the system by simply applying a setting for a chapter set before division thereof as an attribute of a chapter newly generated by division.
In the above-described conventional method, a binding mark (e.g., a staple mark), which indicates that binding processing has been designated by the user, is displayed on a preview screen for previewing document data designated to be stapled as binding processing. However, the above-described conventional method executes the same display for each partial binding set (partial staple set in this case) to which partial stapling processing has been designated. Accordingly, the user may not know a staple start position (page) and a staple end position (page).
Furthermore, if the designation of partial stapling is displayed by a tree view, the above-described conventional method displays the designation of stapling processing for each chapter with an icon. Therefore, the user may not know whether mutually adjacent chapters belong to the same partial stapling set or different partial stapling sets.